Under the Mistletoe
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: #14 of the LS Christmas Special. Oneshot. L takes a short break from crime-solving to attend a party he was personally “invited” to. He was regretting his decision until she came down the stairs.


_**Under the Mistletoe**_

_L takes a short break from crime-solving to attend a party he was personally "invited" to. He was regretting his decision until __she__ came down the stairs. L x Sunako_

Why I accepted, I'll never know. I entered the mansion in a stiff tuxedo and tight shoes. My hair I refused to let anyone touch.

I blinked sleepily at the displays and tried to loosen my bowtie. Personally, I'd rather have gotten rid of it, but…

Well…

Actually, if I had it my way, I wouldn't even be here. The reason I was here was because Ms. Nakahara came to me personally and Watari was breathing down my neck as she told me how I just _had _to come to her party and meet her darling little niece, Sunako-chan.

"Ryuuzaki-san," Ms. Nakahara said, coming towards me, wearing the most sparkling dress I've ever seen. "Come over here," she said, taking my arm and dragging me away.

I really wanted to pull away and run and hide until Watari returned, but that was not an option.

"Misa-chan, I'd like to introduce you to Ryuuzaki-san."

I stared at Misa—who I had no idea was going to be here.

"Oh, I'm glad to meet you, Ryuuzaki-san," she said smoothly. "I hope you're enjoying yourself."

She knew perfectly well I did not, but I got the message:

"Hold on and try to have fun. It'll be over before you know it."

I doubted this but I nodded.

"An honor, Amane-san," I said with a slight bow.

"There the boys are!"

Misa and I looked at whom Ms. Nakahara was addressing and my eyes began to hurt.

Misa gasped and blushed.

"Where's Sunako-chan?"

"She'll be down in a moment," one of the bishonen said.

"Oh!" another said just as Ms. Nakahara snarled. "There she comes."

We looked at the staircase and all regret I had of being here ebbed.

Misa may have been a looker, but she had nothing on the girl coming down the stairs.

Her ebony hair was pinned on top of her head. Her kimono was red and white and her makeup, though heavily done, made her more radiant.

"Oh, Sunako-chan," Ms. Nakahara said, tears welling. "You look so beautiful!"

"Hello, Auntie," she said. Her voice was smooth. "I'll do my best to enjoy myself," she promised.

"Sunako-chan," Ms. Nakahara said, turning her to face me and Misa. "I'm sure you know Amane Misa-chan," Sunako and Misa bowed to each other. "And this gentleman," she turned Sunako-chan to look at me.

My stomach churned.

"Is Ryuuzaki-san."

Sunako smiled at me and bowed.

I bowed back. "It's an honor, Sunako-chan," I said.

"The pleasure is mine."

"May I offer you a drink?"

"I would be honored," Sunako-chan said.

I offered my arm to her and she took it, allowing me to lead her to the punch bowl. I was shuddering as I led her to the table. I didn't understand why I was feeling so strange when I was around her. Though I knew that I was fine, I felt like an idiot doing what I was doing.

Sunako graciously took the punch and we sat at the table. She sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Sunako said. "I just don't like parties."

"I fully agree," I said. "I usually avoid them, but I wasn't able to get out of coming tonight—your aunt is a very persuasive woman."

"I apologize for whatever she did to make you come," Sunako-chan said with a smile. "I have to come because I'm her niece, but if given a choice, I'd rather run away and hide."

I chuckled. "I understand completely." I smiled at her. "Are you usually expected to dance?" I asked because I figured that if she was, I could dance with her and keep her from being forced to go on the dance floor.

"No, not really," Sunako answered. "I'm more of a housewife-in-training than a celebrity like my aunt, but…well…" she shrugged. "I guess I can stand it after a year of being forced to do what I don't want to do."

"Sunako-chan!" Ms. Nakahara said. "Go dance!"

She groaned. "I guess I have to at least once tonight."

I stood and offered my hand to her.

Sunako shrugged again and took my hand. Her hand was cold, but I paid that no heed. I led her to the floor and led her skillfully across the floor.

It was a simple ballroom number, so I had no problem leading her in the dance. Once the dance ended, we returned to our seat. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It was more bearable than I thought it'd be," Sunako stated. "I'd still rather run back to my room and watch Friday the Thirteenth."

"Do you like horror?"

"I love it," Sunako said, smiling brightly. "It scares my housemates and my aunt—which is why I'm here at the party, but…"

She yawned, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Maybe they won't notice us sneak away," I suggested.

Sunako nodded and we quietly left the ballroom into the hallway.

Once we were outside the room, she sighed a sigh of relief and stretched.

"Do you like your housemates?"

"Not really," she said. "They're far too bright for me, sometimes I feel like I'll melt."

"What?"

"I perspire terribly when I'm around them. All four of the guys are very beautiful bishonen. You might have seen them already. It's hard for them to not be noticed."

"You live with _four men_?"

"My Dad wasn't too happy with that arrangement himself," Sunako said. "Thankfully, they haven't tried anything, even though they keep trying to get me and Kyouhei—the brightest of the four—together. But I absolutely hate his guts more than the rest of them."

"Is he boorish?"

"It doesn't match up to the way he acts." She looked up, stretching again. "Oh. Damn. Maybe we should move out from under here."

I looked up. "Oh."

A branch of mistletoe stared down at us expectantly. "Do you mind?"

She frowned. "I've been in worse incidents that led to being kissed," she said. "I'd rather not, but if you insist."

That said, I cupped her chin and tilted it upwards a bit. I leaned downwards, concentrating on the ruby color of her lips.

My heart was pounding heavily and nearly stopped when I pressed my lips to hers gently.

Sunako gasped a bit and began to tremble.

I wrapped my free arm around her waist to support her in case she collapsed.

And she did collapse.

I hoisted her into my arms and carried her down the hall. I found her room and opened it.

She was more into horror than I thought, but I didn't mind. I set her on the bed and quickly left a note telling her to get better and that I was sorry for any inconveniences.

I felt like goo myself after kissing her.

I returned to the party.

"Where's Sunako-chan?" Ms. Nakahara asked me.

I did not think she'd like the truth, so instead, I told her: "She was feeling tired, so she excused herself to her room to rest."

Ms. Nakahara strode out the door to retrieve her niece—I figured that I had said the wrong thing and had gotten Sunako in trouble unintentionally.

"So," Misa asked me, "What happened between you and Sunako-chan?"

"Mistletoe," was all I said.

"Why didn't you just tell her aunt? Ms. Nakahara would have been thrilled!"

"She would have?"

"Yes," Misa said. "She's been trying to find Sunako a guy for ages."

"She's so young though."

"Says the guy that kissed her under the mistletoe," Misa snapped poking my chest.

I shoved my hands into my pant pockets and walked away from Misa. I needed to think and I still felt like goo. Watari pulled up and I thanked God for such excellent timing. I strode out the door and into my car.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked me as he pulled out of the mansion's drive way.

"To some extent," I answered.

I decided that I'd have to keep in touch with Sunako-chan. It was only the polite thing to do after kissing her.

* * *

yes, I know: Sunako's out of character a bit. I sort of did that intentionally-like with what I'm doing to poor L in _Farewell, My Sweet Dreams_.


End file.
